


Chilled

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, just because I like Yatesland. ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Abby comes home to Patty.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightLeadingMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/gifts).



Patty was already in the bed browsing the internet when she heard her girlfriend finally make it back home. Abby had gone out with Holtzmann to see some space exhibit they had been excited about. The only problem was that there was practically a blizzard going on, so Patty and Erin had opted out of it on common sense. But it hadn’t stopped the two close friends from going. Patty had even added another layer of clothing on to Holtzmann when she had arrived at their apartment door shivering from the cold. One of the good things about Abby and Holtz having gotten a majority of their clothes from thrift stores for cheap on their smaller budgets was that they had a few things to spare. Patty had lost count how many things of Abby’s Holtzmann had ended up procuring the nights she would fall asleep on their couch or like tonight when she clearly wasn’t wearing enough clothes for the weather.

“Hey,” said Abby, entering the bedroom. Patty smiled at her girlfriend in return, patting the bed beside her. She wanted to shake her head at how cherry red Abby’s nose and cheeks were from the cold.

“How was the exhibit?” she asked, putting down the tablet on her bedside table.

“Very educational,” said Abby. “The living history part was really good. Lots of stories from the older days. The amount of drinking is what gets you.”

“I’m sure,” said Patty as she watched Abby sit down and take off her boots and socks. “Did you two go have dinner afterward?”

“Nah, just some green chile nachos and a couple of beers,” said Abby as she changed into a pair of fleece pajama pants. “God, I’m freezing.”

“There’s a blizzard going on out there baby. That might be why,” mused Patty, even though she knew it would do no good. They would have gone no matter what anyone said. Abby crawled into bed with her girlfriend. She stuck her cold hands on Patty’s arm.

“What the--?” exclaimed Patty. “What did you two do? Go out and play in the snow? Geez.” Abby chuckled and kissed Patty on the cheek, making the woman groan at her lover’s cold lips and nose.

“Great, I’m sleeping with Elsa,” grumbled Patty.

“You’re so warm,” shivered Abby. Patty looked on in amusement as her girlfriend practically burrowed into her side, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“You that cold?” Patty asked Abby. The soft whimper that came from her lips let Patty know that indeed, she was that cold. Patty rubbed Abby’s back for a minute or two before gesturing to her lover to come closer, opening her arms. Abby crawled as close as she could to Patty, who snuggled her close. Abby let out a weary sigh. Patty chuckled.

“Serves you right for going out into that driving wind and snow.”

“It was worth it if I get to come home to you,” murmured Abby, nuzzling Patty’s shoulder. It made her laugh.

“Alright, just as long as next time you bring me back some of those nachos. It’s not fair to mention them then I don’t see any.” Abby looked up at her lover and grinned.

“Double order with cheese on the side and extra jalapeños are in the fridge. I might be a little crazy to go out into that freezing wind, but I’m not stupid to come home empty handed.” She clung to Patty tight, finally feeling warm.


End file.
